1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to optical elements, and particularly to a lens which has a positioning structure capable of accurately mounting the lens over a light source module, for example, an LED package.
2. Description of the Related Art
LEDs (light emitting diodes) are solid state light emitting source, which are more stable and reliable than other conventional light sources such as incandescent bulbs. Thus, LEDs are being widely used in various fields such as numeral/character displaying elements, signal lights, light sources for lighting and display devices.
A conventional light source module includes a printed circuit board, an LED mounted on the printed circuit board by SMT (surface mounted technology), and a lens covering the LED and mounted on the circuit board. Positioning pins of the lens are adhered on patterned zones of the printed circuit board via glue. Since there are position errors when the LED and the lens are mounted on the circuited board, the lens cannot precisely cover the LED at the required position, whereby the lens cannot precisely refract the light from the LED in a manner as required. Accordingly, the light distribution obtained by the conventional LED and lens assembly sometimes cannot satisfy the predetermined requirement.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light source module having a lens which can overcome the above-described problems.